Mirror Mirror
by colourmexgab
Summary: Sam mysteriously changes from GOTH to PREP overnight and has a weird imagination. Will Danny find out it's the work of a ghost? Watch how this small journey becomes an awesome adventure and changes Danny and Sam's friendship forever. DxS. smallTxJ. DPOV.
1. A Whole New Sam

A/N: O.O; Oh, no. Gab's making ANOTHER story? Yes, yes. I am. Since Fame's Consequences is like SO close to being done. (A few more chapters should do it.) I'm making this nice one. I don't really know how many chapters this one will be, but I hate making Sam like this. Although...it is fun making a Danny POV. So enjoy this first chapter of my NEW FiC!

DiSCLAiMER: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Rawr. I don't own Danny Phantom. Gosh.

DEDiCATiON: Whoa. I don't know. I'd like to dedicate this to EVERYONE who reviewed me in all my past fics, and I'm hoping you guys will review more. And more. And MORE! I also hope more OTHER people will read & review. So SPREAD THE WORDD!

* * *

I woke up on Monday morning thinking about what I would do for the day. Oddly, I felt like something would change my life. Not exactly how I feel like every morning.

"DANNY! YOU AWAKE YET!" I heard my sister, Jazz call me from downstairs in her usual, annoying, perky voice. How does she manage it?

I slowly, but surely, got out of my bed and headed for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and changed from my pajamas to my normal attire.

Downstairs, I ate breakfast as Jazz and Dad were talking to Mom and me about physics and ghosts all at once. Mom and I snuck out of the kitchen as they blabbed on and on and on.

I walked to school, once again not getting offered a ride from Jazz. (She thinks I need the exercise. What? Fighting ghosts isn't good enough for her?) As I walked to school, I met up with Sam, just like everyday, but she only passed by me.

She walked by me as if she didn't know me. I couldn't help but stare, in a 'WHAT iN THE WORLD ARE YOU WEARiNG!' kind of look.

When she turned around, she wore a light purple headband and she had hoop earrings. She wore a pink shirt, but her back was covered by her scarlet book bag. She had a light purple skirt and her normal dark purple legwarmers and combat boots became little purple stockings and regular pink shoes. She became a ray of pink and purple happiness!

"Uhh. Sam? Are you okay? I think you're sick. I'll take you home now." I said seriously grabbing her by the arm.

"What are you talking about? I'm not sick, silly. I'm perfectly happy!" she replied.

"That's the problem. C'mon now." I said, attempting to take her back home. Then, Tucker walked over, but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Sam.

"OH, NO! iS SHE SiCK! i'LL CALL THE DOCTOR!" Tuck yelled taking out his PDA/cell phone/address book/phone book/ internet access…

"TUCK! CALM DOWN! I'm taking her home right now!" I said taking away his PDA from calling 911.

"What _are_ you guys talking about?" she asked trying to release my grip. Normally, she did that easily, but this time she had to struggle.

"Okay, Sam." I tried to say, not letting go of her. "We have to take you home."

"i'M NOT SiCK! YOU'RE ACTiNG LiKE i KNOW YOU OR SOMETHiNG! LET GO OF ME!" she yelled, still struggling for me to let go of her. "i'LL CALL THE COPS ON YOU! MY FATHER'S RiCH! LET GO!"

For some reason, this was breaking my heart to see her like this. I don't love her. I mean... I do love her, just not like that. Not in _that_ way... I just, uh. Anyway, how could she not know us? And if she thinks we don't know her, then why would she admit her family's rich? She doesn't do that. Something's up.

Tucker looked as if he was either going to laugh or yell or both. She was still screaming until I finally let go of her, gently.

"UHH! i THiNK i BROKE A NAiL CAUSE OF YOU, LOSERS!" she yelled at Tucker and me as she ran towards the school.

Tucker and I just stood there, not knowing what to do. We both ran to school, not talking, but both knowing we had to help Sam.

We entered school, immediately finding Sam. She was talking to Paulina. We didn't know what she was saying, but we could tell it was something bad once we saw Sam run crying into the girl's bathroom and Paulina giving off a big laugh.

"Sam?" I said trying to not go fully into the girl's bathroom, but close enough for her to hear me.

Tucker gave a fake cough. I wondered what he was 'fake coughing' about. Oh, DUH! I have ghost powers.

I turned into Danny Phantom and invisibly flew into the girl's room. There I saw Sam, sitting on the corner of the bathroom, knees up to her chest, crying her heart out. Looking at her like that tore me up. I tried to hold back my own tears.

"Sam? Are you okay?" I said becoming visible again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GHOST!" She gave the most ear piercing scream ever. I covered my ears instinctively.

"Shhh! Quiet down!" I said. Her scream quieted down.

"WHO ARE YOU!" She yelled. I needed to take her to a place where nobody could hear our conversation. I carried her bridal-style and we flew threw the walls of Casper High.

Somewhere along the way, I heard Paulina scream, "THE GHOST BOY AND THE GOTH FREAK! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKiNG ME!" Sam yelled. "And if you're the ghost boy, who's the Goth freak?"

"What's wrong with you?" I looked at her carefully and she just looked back. "Do you remember ANYTHiNG?"

"What do you mean?" she said. "I'm a popular, preppy girl, who just got dissed by her best friend and is being taken to a place she doesn't know by a ghost." She smirked. "A really cute ghost, for that matter. Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

I blushed at her statement. If she was herself, does she really think that? "Umm.. You don't remember me? Or my secret? Or the fact you're the exact opposite of whom you really want to be?" I finally found a spot behind the school where we could talk. I landed her down and turned back into Danny Fenton.

"YOU!" she screamed. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TRiED TO KiDNAP ME! YOU AND THAT OTHER GEEK!"

"SHHHH! You're so LOUD! But then again, that's one thing that didn't change."

"Okay, what are you talking about? I'm having a SUPER bad day right now."

I took a picture of Tucker, her, and me out of my back pocket.

"See?" I said pointing at the picture. "That's you. I'm you're best friend and so is Tucker."

"Best friend? I thought Paulina was my best friend." She glanced at the picture. "What am I wearing! I look like I just came out of the cemetery as a corpse!" She noted the blackness and heavy black eye liner.

"You used to be GOTH!" I yelled.

"But why don't I remember being Goth? WHAT KiND OF WORLD AM i iN!" She cried.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out." Just then, I heard the bell ring. "Let's find out after school's over." I said flying her back inside.

* * *

A/N: GASP! WHAT WRONG WiTH SAM? TT.TT;; Heh, you'll find out in the next chapter. Anyway, I finished this, now I have to update Fame's Consequences. x.x;; So much to do! And now I have to finish that darn Science Project. UGGGHHH! Oh, evil world. REViEW ME, DUDEEE!


	2. The Room and Mirror

A/N: NOOO! I FiNiSHED Fame's Consequences! TT.TT; Oh well. Now i can continue writing THiS:D WHOOT! Anyway, Medieval Times was HOT. And we were GREEN TEAM! The Green Knight won, but that crazy TRAiTOR had to knock him down and the dumb Yellow Knight won. GRRR:D And a bunch of weird stuff. Since when did I get the time to write fan fiction? O.o;;

DiSCLAiMER: OF COURSE I OWN DANNY PHANTOM! DOESN'T EVERYBODY! (once again. I DON'T OWN HiM!)

DEDiCATiON: To.._her_. For being brave enough to kiss REX. (you know who you are) ahem**inkku**ahem. Good job kissing your boyfriend. (okay. This might be confusing to A LOT of people. Especially if you read my past fan fiction dedications. Message me if you REALLY want to know.) :D Note the fake smile

* * *

After school, I took Sam to my room. I sat on my bed as she paced, still dressed as a prep and continuing her 'WHAT KiND OF WORLD AM i iN!' speech. 

"OKAY, STOP!" I shouted. She paused and looked at me, then she took a seat next to me on my bed.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm just really scared right now. I don't remember anything about being Goth or you or Tucker being my best friend." She tried to hold back tears, but they came pouring out anyway. "Please tell me this is a prank." She begged me.

I curled the bottom of my lip. "I really want to tell you that, but then I'd be lying." I said. Her tears just came down more, and before I knew it, her head was on my shoulder.

"Shhh.." I said gently smoothing her dark raven hair. "I can't help you if you just keep crying. We have to do something."

She looked up at me; her normal beautiful purple/lilac/violet… You know what? Her eyes were so perfect, so unique, I don't even know what kind of color they are.

'_What the..'_ I suddenly stopped myself. Was I just talking about her eyes? Ugh..NO! I mean her eyes are beautiful and all, but.. Errr..Forget it.

Anyway, her eyes were now puffy and red for all the crying she's done. She nodded.

"But what CAN we do?" She asked.

"First of all, tell me about this normal life you had before today."

"Well," She began. "I remember I have two very loving parents. Always buying me the best stuff, you know? But I think my grandma was a bit weird. Always showing me some scrapbook about her childhood."

"Uh huh. Go on." I said.

"And, Paulina, Star, Dash, and Kwan are like my bestest friends for like..LiFE. We had so much fun. Dash and Kwan always made me laugh when they stuffed those losers in their locker." She laughed.

"Ugh.. Yeah." I smiled, but deep down, it made me sick to even think about being inside my locker. "Do you know anything about ghosts?"

"Ghosts? Like you?" I nodded my head in response. "I don't remember anything about ghosts."

"Okay.."

"Oh, HEY! I remember a dream I had last night. Do you think that'll help?"

"Depends. What's it about?"

"Well, the most important part I remember was someone pushed me into my mirror."

"Mirror?" I asked. "Did it hurt?"

"Well, no. I simply phased through it." She answered.

"Then, I guess we have to check out your room."

"My room? I don't even think it's my room. It's all black and dark and there are these weird stuff everywhere." She pointed out to me.

"Then you're room didn't change at all." I walked out turned into Danny Phantom.

She stood, looking clueless at my last statement. I paused, and then carried her bridal-style again. We flew through threw the air and to her house.

-

When we got into her room, it was just as she described it. Black and purple bed-sheets, curtains, and other items; the room's light was at minimum; and fake cobwebs, dark poetry books, and posters of her favorite rocks stars that I probably never heard of were everywhere.

"See? Look how weird it is in here!" She said poking at a little fake spider on the bedside.

"Yeah. Then, it's perfect if you were your normal self."

"Perfect? Normal? I doubt those should be words even METiONED in this place! Why would you want to hang out with me as my other self?"

"Because you were so.." I took a seat on her bed. "Unique. You seemed to be so independent. You always knew what to say and you stood up for me and Tuck. You were an 'Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian."

"I was a _what_?" she took a seat next to me, once again.

"Like.. You never ate anything with a face." I explained.

"Umm..Okay."

"You were an environmentalist, too. You never wanted anything to get in your way and never took 'No' for an answer. You never even cared what other people say about you. You always looked out and would do anything for us." I chuckled. "I even remembered that time you kissed me so that we could get away from Vale-."

"Wait! I kissed you?" She practically yelled.

"Umm.. Yeah? But it was a.. Err.. FAKE-OUT MAKE-OUT!" I almost yelled as loud.

"Sure…" She said with a grin. Although, I have no idea why.

"Anyway, you were really great and-." I stopped and moved forward, toward a tall, full length mirror.

"This is the mirror you got pushed into?" I put my leaned my hand on its black edges.

She studied it for a moment. "No, I got pushed into _my_ mirror. Pink sides and pictures of me and my friends."

"I see.." I looked at the mirror and saw my reflection. I looked at Sam, sitting on her bed behind me.

'_I promise Sam. I'll find out what happened. I'll KiLL whoever did this.'_

Suddenly, the mirror went intangible and my hand slipped through it. I gasped, since I knew I wasn't doing anything with my ghost powers. As soon as my hand went through the mirror, so did the rest of my body. I plopped onto the floor face-first.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Sam walked up from the bed over to help me up.

I looked up at her once I got up. "Sam? What exactly pushed you into your mirror in your dream?"

"Umm.. I don't know. I just remember there being someone pushed me into my own mirror and then when I looked at who it was, they turned into this freaky green smoke. Once I fell deeper into the mirror, I woke up in this…Dungeon." She made a face at the room.

I stared at here for a while. My head was pumping like crazy. "This isn't normal.. to you at least."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean.." I began to say. "This is the work of a ghost."

_'Well, I'd kill them if they weren't already dead...'_

* * *

A/N: Okay. No surprise there, right? Yeah. BUT, I know what you're all thinking. "WHO iS THE GHOST!" Well..You'll find out soon enough. MUWAHAHAHA:DD 


	3. The Ghosts Behind the Mirror

A/N: Err.. I'm like..SOOOOPAA SORRY! x.x;; it wasn't supposed to be this LATE! Darn fanfiction won't like me SUBMiT MY DOCUMENT! Grrr.. EViL:D Oh yeah, this chapter's **REALLY** important. So READ ON!

DiSCLAiMER: i sadly do not own Danny Phantom. TT.TT;

DEDiCATiON: to the beautiful REViEWERS! Cause i love you all so much! (Insert heart here)

(Whoa. This was short.)

* * *

"A..A ghost?" She stuttered.

"Well, yeah. And if you were your normal self, you would understand." I put my hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes looked up to mine, then back down. I always loved her eyes, but right now, they seem so different. Like they don't belong to her. I thought of what could be the source of the problem.

While I was thinking, awkward silence filled the room. I tried to rush my thoughts, since Sam looked pretty annoyed. She probably thinks like Paulina by now. No attention would drive her crazy.

Suddenly, I snapped my fingers. She looked up at me once again.

"You found out what kind of ghost would do this to me?" Her eyes lit up.

"No." I sighed. "But I know one who could help us. But.."

"But?"

"He might be a little rough." I sighed again.

-

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" The ghost told us.

"Aww.. C'mon Clockwork! Just a peek!" I whinnied.

"NO! Haven't you messed with time enough?" He exclaimed.

"I'm not gonna go in, already! I'm just gonna look back at what happened to the other Sam before she fell into the mirror!"

"i TOLD YOU! NO!"

Sam walked up to him, then went on her knees in front of Clockwork. "Oh, please, Mr. Clockwork, sir. Can't you do this one little thing for us?" A tear came down her face. "Please? I wanna know what's going on." With that, she buried her face into her hands.

Awkward silence once again filled the room.

"..Oh fine. But remember I do this cause I care." Clockwork said opening his portal.

I helped Sam up. She looked up at me and winked. I then understood how great she could act when she's a prep. Then it began to make me wonder, has she ever done any of this acting as a goth?

Wait, wait, wait. This isn't the subject. Okay, sorry about that.

"Here. Take a good look for yourselves." He said pointing toward the portal.

The portal showed off a green glow. It had a screen right in the middle. At first, it was black, but then it began to clear up, and it showed Sam in her room.

_The Goth Sam was walking toward her mirror. She seemed like she wanted to see something. She leaned her hand on the mirror. Her hand phased through it, and she hit the floor._

"_This isn't right." She said getting up. "Better call Danny."_

_She began to head towards her cell phone, until a puff of green smoke swirled around in front of her._

"_What? Who are you!" She yelled covering her eyes from the smoke._

"_An old friend…of your little boyfriend, Danny Phantom." A feminine voice said. It sounded old and weak._

"_And we teamed up to take his little girlfriend away.." Another feminine voice said. It sounded teenage-like. Both voices were very familiar._

_The green smoke came closer. Two sets of hands came out, causing Sam to crawl backwards._

"_Wait! What are you doing? Get away from me!" The hands came closer and sooner or later, Sam fell into the mirror._

"_DANNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_

The Prep Sam gasped. "I heard those voices, too! I heard them laughing before I fell, now that I remember it!"

Clockwork closed the portal. "Well? Is it any help to you?"

I kept my face down. "Oh, yeah. BiG help. Thanks Clockwork. I know who it is now. I'd know those voices anywhere."

"Well? Who are they?" Sam asked me.

"We need to go back to your room." I took her bridal-style and we flew out.

"But who are they?" She continued to ask me. "I might notice their names."

"They go by.. Spectra and Ember." I growled.

-

**iT SHOULD STOP HERE, BUT SiNCE i LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, iT KEEPS GOiNG.**

-

"Well? Does it ring a bell?" I asked.

"Well, umm.. Err.. No." She sighed.

I landed us safely onto the purple carpet floor of her room. I never noticed before, but her room smells like lavender. Out of all the times I've been here, I never noticed. How could I miss such a beautiful scent?

"Umm.. Danny? Are all of my mirrors supposed to glow like that?" Sam tugged at my shoulder.

I snapped out of my daze and looked toward the mirror. It was glowing a green similar to the portal at Clockwork's. We walked slowly toward it.

Suddenly, the green glow and mirror got bigger. Then it began to extend around us till we were surrounded by a green glow.

"Danny..What's going- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We both screamed for our lives, holding each other's hands. The green glow disappeared and we were in total darkness, and falling. We were falling deeper and deeper into a hole, and we didn't know where it was leading us.

At some point, while I was falling, I knew that Sam. _My_ Sam, went through this, alone and by herself. I squeezed Sam's hand tighter at the fact we were going to find Sam and get this one home.

* * *

A/N: Ahaha. Surprise, surprise. :D It was suppose to stop, but I love you all so much. (Or maybe I was bored?) MUWAHAHA! Cliffhanger much? Oops. 


	4. Her Other Half

A/N: OMG! I'M SOOO SORRY! PLEASE FORGiVE ME! I haven't updated in a while, so yeah! Anyway, try to enjoy this new chapter! By the way, my dumb END-OF-THE-YEAR-EXAMS are finally OVER. So yeah.

DiSCLAiMER: I'm trying to make this Author's Note quick so I could get to the story. & no I DON'T own Danny Phantom.

DEDiCATiON: The support I give them is simply an illusion. I'm sorry, you two. As much as you're a couple, I love him, no matter what. There's nothing you could do to change that. I know you're reading this thinking 'What? You love who?' Well... I'M NOT TELLiNG! The pain I go through is sadly mine.

* * *

"Sam?" I called out. "Sam, where are you?" I yelled into the darkness.

"OUCH! I'M RiGHT NEXT TO YOU!" I heard her say. She was close.

The landing we had wasn't exactly what I call 'great.' In fact, we landed on a hard floor. Nice, huh?

"Where are we?" She asked. I feel her hands holding out in front of her in attempt to find something.

"I have no idea." I started to make my hands glow by the ectoplasmic energy. I looked at our surroundings. We saw a staircase, posters, a TV, a soda bar…

"MY BASEMENT!" Sam said running up to the switch on the wall. She flicked it, and it wasn't exactly like the _real _Sam's basement.

"Gosh. How much pink could one person have?" I asked out loud.

"You don't know the half of it." She smirked. The door from upstairs opened and someone was coming down.

"Sam?" A feminine voice called. "Is that you?"

"Mommy?" I could hear a cry coming out from her voice. "MOMMY!"

"Sam? You're acting like yourself again!" Mrs. Manson squealed with joy, hugging her daughter tightly. She didn't even notice me, which is a good thing.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Like you keep saying how 'There's too much pink!' and 'Why in the world are you even talking to me?'" Yup, my Sam's been here. "Who's that?" Mrs. Manson pointed at me.

"Oh, Mom. This is Danny." I smile unsurely, wondering if this Mrs. Manson is like the _other_ Mrs. Manson.

At first she was looking hard at me; probably wondering if I did anything with her daughter. Then an unexpected smile formed her mouth.

"Pleased to meet you." She said, and that was all. She turned back to Sam. "Did I already send you upstairs?"

"YOU DiD!" I yelled, knowing that Sam was there. I ran upstairs and into the room.

"SAM!" I open the door into the room. There I saw her, sitting in the corner of the 'ever-so-pink' room, hugging her knees.

"Danny.." She looked up at me. "DANNY!" She ran up and hugged me, as she began to cry.

I pat her back in attempt to comfort her, but she just cries harder.

"I hate this place." She sobs. "And when I saw you at school, you acted like you hated me."

"Why would I ever hate you?" I asked, just as the other Sam came up. Thankfully, her mom didn't come.

"Whoa, totally freaky." The 'prep' Sam looks at her look alike.

"Nothing could be weirder than this place." The 'goth' Sam narrow eyed her other half.

Somehow, I feel a rising tension coming between the two.

* * *

A/N: o.o;; rawr. It's so short; I'm sorry. & sorry it took so LONG! TT.TT;; 


	5. Confessions and Revenge

A/N: Listen, I'm truly and deeply sorry about the long updates. ;; I do have a life, and I make fan fics to make you guys happier and to help myself. :D So, HERE'S CHAPTER 5! And by the way, HAPPY BELATED 4TH OF JULY!

DiSCLAiMER: …I don't think I do. looks through different episodes nope. :D

DEDiCATiON: to my fellow classmates. We made it another year at olm:D one more year to go! And 8TH GRADE HERE WE COME!

* * *

**iMPORTANT: To make things easier for me and (maybe) you, normal print will be our favorite GOTH Sam. Italics will be for the one and only _PREP Sam_.**

* * *

"So, this is Sam?" _Sam_ asked me.

"Well, yeah. This is her." I smiled.

"Hmm.. I see. Nothing really special about her.." _Sam_ pondered.

"WHAT?" Sam exclaimed. "WHY YOU LiTTLE.." Sam was about to tackle her, until I got in between them both.

"HEY! Don't even start!" Actually, I was pretty mad at that, too. I mean, Sam's the best. Of course there's something special about her! …I mean. Ugh, I mean, she's my best friend, and of course she's special, and umm; more on this later. "Why would you think she's not special?"

"Well.." _Sam_ began. "She looks like a 'Suzie-Nobody' to me."

"Please! No wonder Paulina's your best friend in this crazed up world! You're a shallow, little witch." Sam smirked.

"What? Oh no, you did NOT just call me shallow, did you?"

"If you mean do I think I can stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet? Then, yeah." Sam grinned. The last time she used that one was actually with Paulina.

"Okay, since you guys obviously aren't agreeing, Sam and I should leave now. C'mon now." I said, walking up to the mirror.

"…Mmkay." Sam leaving death glares to _Sam_ and then following after me, but hesitating to walk up to the mirror she has attempted many times to peel off the 'scratch-and-sniff' stickers _Sam_ stuck onto it, by the looks of it.

"Wait! Don't go, please." _Sam_ stood up.

"Oh, and why not?" Sam huffed.

"Because I think.. that I really like you, Danny." _Sam_ sputtered out.

My heart began to beat fast. The thought of this Sam liking me; what if the other Sam, my Sam, liked me, too? Then, I was thunder-struck. I realized _Sam_ was the opposite of Sam, meaning she may NOT like me. My heart sank into a dark pit in my stomach.

"I..uhh.." Sam began before looking down, hiding her eyes, and I saw tears fall onto the floor.

"Sam?" I was so taken aback by seeing her cry, I moved back; my hands touching the first thing that came its way, which happened to be the mirror.

I turned around and noticed it began to glow again, and I thought Sam and I were about to head for home, so I wouldn't have to deal with _Sam_ and rejecting her. I was wrong.

Spectra and Ember suddenly came out, looking ready to fight. I got ready, too, already in ghost form. _Sam_ moved back, but Sam walked in front of me, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"If you're going to get your revenge on him, you'll have to get through me first."

* * *

A/N: The last line in this chapter was based on a deviant art picture I saw. I thought it was really cute, so I decided to put something up for it. (It's just, when Sam said it in the picture, they were near the ghost portal, and Danny wasn't hurt.) Hope you liked this chapter, and sorry it's a bit short. 


	6. Final GoodBye

A/N: I'm in the mood for more writing today. YEY! Feel happy. :D Anyway, I have a bit of news. I'm making a **new story**. oo; another chapter-er. For more info on it, go to my profile page, and check out the bottom after STORY STATUS. I think it's pretty cool, and I hope you guys will like it, too! Anyway, you guys want me to finish this first, right? xD Mmkay.

DiSCLAiMER: eh, no. Sadly.

DEDiCATiON: I don't know now... My favorite people on **MAPLESTORY**:D

* * *

"Ha! You? What should we get through you for?" Spectra laughed.

"I knew you liked the little Dipstick!" Ember smiled before playing a note on her guitar, blasting Sam away and onto the pink, poster filled wall.

"Why you little..." I screamed and ran toward Ember and punched her. I hit her so hard, there was a huge dent in the wall from where she blamed into, and then sunk onto the floor. To me, it wasn't good enough.

_Sam_ gave off one of her ear piercing screams.

"_Sam_? What's wrong, dear?" Mrs. Manson called from down the hall.

"Nothing! I just saw a bug! I'll kill it!" I rolled my eyes, knowing that _Sam_ would never dream of doing that.

I was about to send off an ectoplasm blast to Spectra, but Sam got in front of me again.

"Stop. Just let them take me..." She said as I saw another tear fall down her face.

"NO! I won't let you." I motioned her to get out of the way. I have no idea why she wanted to fight, and so I asked.

"Because... I have no reason for living." She turned to fight Spectra, with Ember still knocked out.

I blushed in shock. The last time she said she had no reason for living was when she was going through...

"SAM! THiS iS NO TiME FOR YOUR MOOD SWiNGS TO GET iN THE WAY OF YOUR LiFE!" I tried to convincing her to come back.

"DANNY! I'M NOT PMSiNG!" She yelled. Oops...

"Then why are you doing this!"

"I told you!"

"But you **do** have a reason for living!"

"And what might that be?" She left me hanging with a question to which an answer would reveal one of my inner-most secrets.

"Umm...-"

"Okay! Enough!" I have never been so glad to have Spectra here, yet I still have to fight her.

I hit her with a blast, got out the Fenton Thermos, and sucked up Spectra and Ember.

_Sam _was still in the corner, all curled up in fright.

"It's okay to come out now." I laughed, as I gave out a hand to help her up.

She took it, and without a doubt, blushing.

"Danny! Why couldn't you just let them take me! I'd rather be anywhere, but here." Sam shot out.

"Listen, I know you hate pink, but..." I started.

"DANNY! NO! You just don't get it! You're so CLUELESS!"

"WiLL EVERYONE STOP SAYiNG THAT! I KNOW I **AM**, BUT NO ONE WiLL TELL ME WHY!" I got mad. I didn't want to, I just did.

"Alright! Do you wanna know why you're SO clueless! Everyone else knows, but you!" Sam yelled.

"TELL ME ALREADY!"

"That _Sam_ and I are opposites, but there's only one thing we have in common!"

"And what's that?"

"OH MY GOSH! HOW COULD YOU NOT GET iT! **I FREAKiN' LOVE YOU**!"

I had no time to think about what she said, so I shot back.

"I GUESS THAT MAKES TWO OF US!" And I kissed her.

It was a long, passionate fight. She seemed shocked at first, but took it in, I guess. I still had to think...

_'OH MY GOSH! SHE LOVES ME!'_

We continued to kiss, determined to win the fight. My throat hurt from all the yelling that came from our fight, and it hurt more once we stopped our kiss.

"I really am clueless, aren't I?" I smiled, breathless.

"You have no idea." She smirked, since she knew she won. She, too, was breathless.

_Sam_ was there, simply watching.

"Sorry, but I guess I'm with her." I said sympathetically.

She nodded, but I heard her under her breath. "Stupid, little Goth freak."

After our final good-bye with her, Sam and I went through the mirror.

* * *

A/N: HO SHiZZ! xD one more chapter. Then, onto that new STORY:D See ya' till then! Sorry, if it's really confusing. xD Last chapter is First Person POV. :D 


	7. Conclusion

A/N: homg. FiNAL CHAPTER! TT-TT; Anyway, remember! If you liked this story, you'll like the next one. xD ENJOY THiS FiNALE. By the way, it's not FiRST PERSON POV. It's..

DiSCLAiMER: nope. :D

DEDiCATiON: of COURSE, all of the people who reviewed this fan fic! after this, I'm gonna start on that next one!

* * *

A few months later, Danny and Sam finally became a couple. Everyone, including myself, were really happy to hear about that. Danny, Sam, and I even laughed about one the funny moments:

_Danny Phantom flew Sam to the park. When they got there, they started making out._

_Paulina caught them, and got SUPER pissed. She called Danny Fenton to tell him Sam was cheating on him with Danny Phantom._

_Danny answered his phone in the middle of making out, and when he found out it was Paulina, they hid, and he gave the phone to Sam, to assure Paulina it was Sam._

_Then they came back out, and Danny Phantom started making out with Sam again._

Seriously, they better be sure no one's looking when Sam makes out with Danny Phantom.

Oh, and if you're wondering. Danny and Sam went to check out how _Sam_ was taking Danny's rejection, and they discovered something shocking:

_Danny and Sam are at Clockwork's place, and they ask how the 'other' Sam's doing._

_After a few arguments Sam made, Clockwork finally let them._

_Sam is no longer a preppy, popular girl. Due to her first love's, Danny's, rejection, she began Casper High's Goth freak. _

_Since Paulina dumped her because of her 'Goth-ness', she now thinks Paulina is shallow. _

_Because of her lack of influence of Paulina, she now has an independent mind and strives to be unique. _

_Now that Sam's off the 'A-List', she's forced to sit with the 'so-called-losers' Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley, to whom she's become friends with. She even convinced a certain Danny Fenton to walk into a ghost portal his parents built, but failed. It somehow changed him into a Danny Phantom._

_Sam realized how her life fell into perfect place._

_After watching everything that had happened in Sam's life, the couple were in shock, but eventually felt happy for her._

Eh, another life gone right, I suppose. I know two lives that aren't exactly going right:

_Spectra and Ember worked together to get out of the Fenton Thermos, but ended up back in the Ghost Zone._

_Since they snuck out with the help of every one of Danny's enemies and promised they sneak them out, too, they were in a bit of trouble with them when they got kicked back into Ghost Jail._

Okay, I guess, pretty much EVERYTHiNG in Danny's life is going great. What about MiNE?

"Hey Tucker!" Jazz waved at me when she passed the computer room.

Hmmm.. Maybe I'll just let the story end here. And I ran to ask Danny to bring me to Clockwork.

* * *

A/N: NOOOO ! It's OVER! Anyway, check out the upcoming story, **The Love Letter**. 


End file.
